


As the Flowers Bloomed

by in4yu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in4yu/pseuds/in4yu
Summary: In a land, where traditions and superstitions won over suffering; the discovery of the 'White Hart' was supposed to be a celebration. Born of the fabled auspicious mating of a wolf and a doe, they were the perfect consorts for the Holy Emperor. An auspicious birth to soothe the ravaged land from sufferance and yet lives collide and tensions rise as Destiny itself plays a cruel hand...A Historical fic, inspired by Kana Riyuma's manga, 'Ookami wa Hana no Kaori'.





	1. Chapter 1

_When we grow up, it is a promise…we will be together forever. It will be just us two. Forever, and ever…_

I lay on my bed and watched the purple-red skies beyond the latticed windows of the small room which I lived in. In the harsh weather of the Mongolian mountains, the barren mountains stood majestically as the cold arctic winds whipped across our faces and made them tender. This rough beauty of nature reflected even among the people of the land, as they worked hard to sustain themselves on what little the land gave them and recorded their hardships through lonely songs and soft beats of the tambourine. It was a sad existence, made happy by the resilience and hope of the inhabitants. In this unforgiving land, that was the only way in which people survived.

 

 I stretched and wriggled my toes among the multiple fur covers. Even as the sky lightened and the roosters in the village crowed to signify the coming of a new day, I felt myself being lazy and eager to relish the heat of my body mingled with the heat of the furs. The small brazier I kept burning through the night, had almost gone out, with a few dying embers, signifying that the fire ever existed. I could feel it in my bones: winter was coming. As I felt the village stirring into life, with the soft mutters of women and the squawks of chickens mingled with the barks of the village dogs, I wondered if it had all been worth it; leaving my privileged life as the son of the royal tutor to come to the villages in the boundaries of the great land, to teach the children of the peasants, with their undying curiosity and red, bloodied cheeks. I had run away for so long, that now after five years, I still wondered if it would have been any different if I had stayed back.

 

Discrete knocks on the door made me come back to reality, “Sungyeol-ah, the royal guards are here…” I grunted, loathe to be dragged out of the warm covers. I wrapped the _del_ around my body and secured it with the sash, and wore the leather slippers before moving towards the door. Dongwoo started at my haggard appearance, before politely bowing, “They are waiting to give their regards…”

 

“Do they have anything of consequence to report, provided that they have arrived at the crack of dawn to give their regards? Or are they sent by my father as a _last_ attempt to lure his vagrant son back to the royal city?”

 

Dongwoo gave an idiotic smile and pretended not to hear me, “They bear news from the village to the east. I think you should hear the rest from them.”

 

The fact that it came from a neighbouring village rather than the capital made me tone down my anger at being woken so early. I motioned to Dongwoo to ask them to wait as I walked over to the basin to pour some cold water to wash my face and remove the last remnants of sleep. I tidied up my hair and the _del_ before rubbing a hand on my chin, a slight scruff, which could be ignored in favour of a shave in the afternoon. I straightened and walked out of my bedroom, to climb down the mud stairs, followed closely by Dongwoo, into the living room, where Badma, the girl who helped me in taking care of the house, served the two royal guards with butter tea. They stood up respectfully at my presence, and I acknowledged them with a curt nod. I motioned to Badma to leave and she quietly slithered out of the kitchen door. Dongwoo and I took a seat on the cushions. The royal guards were young, which ascertained that they were indeed from the neighbouring villages. The ones from the capital were usually older and more experienced. Finally, one spoke up,

 

“We need your guidance Sungyeol-ssi.”

 

I sipped at my own cup of flavoured butter tea. “In what exalted sphere?” which earned me a sharp jab in the side from Dongwoo.

 

The guard was visually unsettled, “There seems to have been a white hart found…”

 

I sat up, “A white hart?”

 

“But it will be stoned to death if you do not intervene…” the other guard spoke up.

 

I frowned, “What nonsense are you spouting? A white hart in this god-forsaken region…”

 

A loaded silence followed. Before Dongwoo spoke up, “Are you sure that it is a white hart?”

 

The guards nodded, “We are absolutely sure…”

 

All of us knew the significance of a white hart in our country. Symbols of purity and prosperity, they were treated with utmost respect and were only allowed to be the consorts of the royalty of the land. With their white, flowing hair, and soft blue eyes, they were symbols of beauty, as opposed to the coal, black hair and black eyes of the majority. They were also a rarity which made their existence even more precious in a land where child mortality was a serious concern, despite moves by the government. And as such, the news of one such hart faced with the threat of being stoned to death was a serious concern in itself.

 

“Finally, the royal prince will have a consort…” the guard pressed on as if to emphasize the importance of the discovery. I stiffened as Dongwoo cleared his throat.

 

“Get the horses ready. This is a serious concern and as such if it is a false alarm, I hope you know that there will be consequences just as there will be rewards if it is true…” The guards nodded as they bowed and got up from their cushions. The impatient neighs of horses could be heard outside as Dongwoo looked at me nervously.

 

“With this…”

 

“It shows that I had been right all along…” I got up and searched for my cap. “With this, I am free of all my obligations to him.”

 

The silence was louder than any words that would have been spoken. As the sounds of the neighs of the horses being bridled and the joyous screams of the children playing on the streets resonated in the living room, we sat there in a dazed silence, wondering if it was as momentous an occasion as it was meant out to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and support are very much appreciated :) I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. All mistakes are mine.


	2. The White Hart

_Long ago, there was the legend of the blessed child of the land…born in the auspicious night when the Sun mated with the Moon and the black Wolf mated with the white Doe. They were a sign of the impossible, of purity and prosperity in a land ravaged by the winds and snow. The White Hart: perfect mate for the Holy Emperor, born of the Wolf and the Sun. They are the products of destiny, to bless this land; to protect it from the wrath of God and make it a paradise…_

“It is evil…”

 

“A spawn of the devil which wandered into our village…it killed our children…”

 

“The eyes…they glitter and it makes sounds which show that it has been sent to destroy us…”

 

The multiple excuses and comments made by the villagers, all around me, was almost like a cacophony of hisses and shrieks, as the guard led my horse across the village to an empty barn at the end of the village, where the white hart was supposedly kept. Women shrieked and complained of destruction as the children cried unattended. The men beat their chests and complained of failed crops and dust storms, which left them desolate. It was a picture of absolute squalor and I wondered if what the villagers said was the truth…did their destruction occur because of the so-called blessed white hart?

 

We reached the end of the village, with the villagers standing at the edge, afraid to come close. It was a desolate barn, with half of its shed gone, almost on the verge of collapse. I motioned to the guard to stand aside with my horse, even as Dongwoo and the other guard took up arms. There was absolute silence, other than the rustle of the wind as it blew through the gaps in the barn. I tightened my grip on my knife as I walked up to the barn and pushed open the wooden makeshift door with a loud creak. Absolute silence reigned and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness beyond, I saw it.

 

Emaciated to point of being just bones and skin, it was a raggedy creature, lying in a bundle of scraps of cloths and rags. It was dirty and curled up into a ball, naked and bruised. But the white hair was unmistakable. Heaps of white hair flowed all around it, covering it, almost like an affirmation of this creature being the white hart. Even as I moved towards it, it did not move, lying there like a corpse. The villagers had conveniently dumped it into this inhumane condition in an abandoned storehouse, without food or water and even refused to ascertain its existence in their midst when questioned by the guards. I felt a burst of anger and pity as I flapped open the blanket and covered the creature in it, to pick it up. It was then that it opened its eyes and the sight took my breath away. With magnificent big, blue eyes, with flecks of silver, it was like staring into the sky at dawn. Then the boy closed its eyes again and the spell was broken.

 

As I emerged from the storehouse, my eyes were blinded for a moment but the gasps of shock were apparent. I motioned to Dongwoo to mount his horse as I asked the guard to hold the boy. I then mounted my own horse and cradled the child safely before spurring the house into a sprint, past the villagers and the lonely village at the side of the mountain.

 

…

 

A slight scream from Badma, followed by growling sounds, made me come into the earthen bath-house, behind the kitchen. The wolf-boy sat there, at the side of the tub, growling savagely and baring its teeth at Badma. I grinned as I moved to Badma, to take the scrub from her hand. The boy started growling even more loudly as it inched back. It was almost like training a wild wolf to be a pet, which our ancestors have been doing since ages. This boy was not hostile, he was just scared. Scared of the same treatment that he received at the hands of those cruel villagers, being repeated. Suddenly, I had a wild idea. I picked up the great blanket lying beside me, waiting to be washed and threw it over the boy. A shriek resounded as I grabbed the tiny frame from flailing about and upsetting the tub of bath water. As I gently but firmly gripped it down, the movement slowly ceased, as growls gave way to soft pants of exhaustion. He was small and frail, almost to the point of breaking if I pressed too hard. I pressed my face to the covered head and a soft whimper came out.

 

“It is okay. I will not hurt you. You are safe now. No one will hurt you…”

 

As I crooned into the blanket, I felt the small frame slowly relax and give out. Badma stood there with a scared expression on her young face. I indicated that her duties were done and that she could go home if she wanted. She gave a quick bow and scurried out. As I sat there, I wondered how the day had come to this, with me cuddling a wild wolf boy, who was clearly mistreated and suffering from trauma. I almost felt like a protective mama bear as I looked at the small lump in my arms. He was supposed to be the royal consort, to be presented at the capital as soon as possible. Dongwoo had already gone ahead to pass on the information, and it would be my turn to head off to the capital with this white hart in tow. A white hart who did not even have a name… 

 

“Sungjong…” I whispered into the blanket. The boy’s breaths had evened out and it was apparent that he has deep in sleep. I smiled as I made myself comfortable. In some weird sense, this kid helped calm me down, afford me a sense of assurance – of what I did not know, and yet as I held him in my arms, I felt a deep sense of protection, of something gained, a something which I never knew I had lost…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates of this story might be a little erratic since I am still working on this. But I hope that everyone likes it. I would love to know what you thought or suggestions of any kind are always welcome. Love and support are very much appreciated. All mistakes are mine. Looking forward to seeing you next chapter, :)


	3. Warming up

_Sing a song to the lonely heart,_

_Which travels across these barren lands;_

_Amidst the horses and the loaded carts,_

_They finally rest amidst the mountain sands…_

“I was surprised at this new development my lord…” Erhi said loudly as she placed a steaming cup of butter tea in front of me, along with rice porridge. I smiled softly as I blew on the porridge, before eating. Erhi gave a disapproving look to the sleeping Sungjong on my lap and then huffed off. She continued as she bustled about in the kitchen:

“The young lord with that miserable little creature. That ugly _khunbish_ … White hart or no…it looks like something the dog dragged in. it was clinging to you like a monkey…what a sight. When Badma told me about it yesterday, I almost could not believe it, but then I come to this house and I see that it is indeed true.” She gave a slight huff, “…gosh that hair would have suited a girl more than it does a boy…”

I snorted. Erhi always had this very informal way of speaking, which counted as one of the reasons why she was respected and feared in the village, other than her advanced age. Despite me being a royal authority in the village as well as the tutor of the village children, I too could not escape her scathing comments at times.

“I am planning to take it to the Chinum river for a bath…”

“Please do.” Erhi poked her head out of the kitchen. “And while you are at it, do teach it some manners. It almost bit me when I went to serve it breakfast…”

“Sungjong is still scared of humans…it will take some time for him to warm up to everyone after the terrible treatment that he received at the hands of those villagers…”

“I have always maintained that those villagers of the east were a superstitious sort, more than the average person. They are always ready to put the blame on others. Maybe if they did not keep themselves so isolated all the time, they would still have a chance to make their lives a little better…”

What Erhi spoke was the truth. The east of the country was the most troubled part of the entire country. Most of the unrest and superstitions were concentrated there. Many scholars attributed it to the strong tribal influence that they had as opposed to the other part, still holding onto their traditions, rather than receiving education or taking up jobs in the capital. I frowned.

“Cease that frown. Does not look good on that young face of yours.” I looked up to see Erhi’s kind face, “You did what you could and you are in no way to blame…do not beat yourself up.” She fluffed up the cushions around me.

“Now take that damn thing for a bath…before I dump it into the morning garbage for good.”

…

The tiny hand tightly gripped my own, as I led Sungjong towards the river. He was still hesitant, but a lot more comfortable in my presence. Both of us knew that the night before had led to a certain shift in dynamics in our relationship. He was still nervous in the presence of other people, like Erhi and Badma, but somehow, he decided to place his trust in me. Even I was surprised when I woke up to Sungjong’s small body sticking close to me, as we both lay in the bath-house. Erhi had let out a shriek of disgust and disapproval, which did not ebb even when I told her that Sungjong was the next white hart in line. I sighed. Erhi could be really stubborn when she wanted to.

A small tug on my hand, made me turn back. Sungjong gave me a bright yet uncertain smile which I returned with a bright smile of my own. This seemed to make him quite happy as he returned a loud shriek mingled with a gurgle as he ran up to me. Something about Sungjong, despite his grubby face, was so beautiful and innocent, that it made me want to hold him close and never let go. It still eluded me as to how those villagers could have refused to acknowledge and alert to the presence of the white hart in their midst, keeping him a secret. The ways of Sungjong was almost like that of a tame wolf, his soft growls, his happy shrieks, his intelligible mumbles at the lack of a proper speech and his warm smiles. As he bounded on behind me, I felt a happiness bubble up in me, a feeling which I thought I had long lost.

The river was cool and clean. After a period of cajoling and my stripping down to my leather pants, Sungjong followed cautiously. It almost seemed like his first time seeing a river and the first bath. He curiously tested the waters, marvelling at the coolness and gurgling at the feelings. After initial reservations, he soon splashed around, unheeding my calls and warnings. It was like seeing a caged animal, savour its first taste of freedom; the happiness and radiance shining through. I sat down on a river as I allowed Sungjong to revel in the shallow waters of that mountain stream and felt the morning sun, seep into my skin and warm me up.

The hard part came during the scrubbing. As I rubbed the small piece of cambric to remove the grime of years, soft pale skin emerged. The dirt washed off amidst Sungjong’s many struggles to be free of the ordeal and his soft shrieks of pain. I cooed to him which calmed him down a bit but he still flinched and struggled. Ultimately as I pushed him down for a final dunk and wringed off the dirty cambric, I felt my arms aching. A soft whimper made me look back and I almost started. As the sun fell on the soft, supple, naked body, it almost glittered. The fabled white hair shone like stars in the night sky. I almost felt myself catch a breath at the beauty in front of me. In my years of living in the royal palace, I had seen multiple white harts, such as Lady Bayarmaa, Lady Sarnai, Lord Oktai and Lord Taban. They were all beauties in their own rights with their pale skin and long white hair. But somehow, Sungjong’s beauty seemed to make theirs fade as he stood in the water, with the sun shining on him.

A happy gurgle and subsequent splashes made my reverie break as Sungjong splashed over and jumped on top of me, taking us both down.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)  
> *Khunbish: Not a human being.


	4. Chapter 4

_The White Hart and the Prince shall rise. It was the prophesy of the gods. To these barren lands, they would bring peace and joy. The Wolf shall mate with his destined one. The doe Waits for him calmly under the stars, as the stars sing in the sky of a prophesy complete._

“If I did not see this sight, I would have thought that you were bluffing when you said that you had tamed the _nergui_ …” Dongwoo looked suspiciously as Sungjong licked off the final remnants of the meat porridge from his hands. He still had a messy way of eating, despite me spending three days, trying to teach him how to eat. The royal court had postponed the time of presentation of the royal consort for two whole weeks, after hearing about the condition of the white hart. I almost felt an unsaid relief course through me when Dongwoo relayed the message. Sungjong was still a bit skittish around people growling softly from the stairs whenever the villagers came to visit or the children came to meet and play with me. But otherwise, he was warming up to people. Other than me, he liked Badma a lot, often clutching at her skirts and following her around the kitchen, as she went about her jobs. He and Erhi maintained an uneasy pact, both steering clear of the other to not aggravate anyone. But it was clear that I was his favourite person as his face lit up like the night stars when he finally got me to his own. He still could not speak properly, letting out his emotions through gurgles, shrieks and growls. But he could now pronounce random sounds of the alphabet after listening to the village children rote-learn the alphabet. It was amusing to hear him go ‘ba-ba-ba’ and ‘o-o-o’ at random times as to when it struck his fancy.

But trouble arose when Dongwoo returned. Something about him upset Sungjong profoundly as if he could not determine whether to trust or hate Dongwoo…he grew more possessive of me, preferring my lap over everything else and clinging to me all the time, shrieking softly in protest when I refused to entertain him. It was at times endearing but at times, also irritating. Once when I was reading a book and Badma was sitting on the steps braiding Sungjong’s long hair, Dongwoo entered with a loud whoop. Immediately Sungjong let out a scream and freed himself from Badma to climb onto my lap, growling softly at Dongwoo. The move surprised everyone and Dongwoo let out a loud bark of laughter. I was embarrassed but I did not know what to do. Since then, Dongwoo took to calling Sungjong ‘ _nergui_ ’ as a way to mock Sungjong. As for Sungjong, he returned the mock-hostility quite seriously, which formed a constant source of amusement for both me and Badma.

And like this, the idyllic two weeks almost passed by in the blink of an eye. The presence of the royal guards and the stomping horses in front of my house one morning, reminded me of the impending presentation. Despite an initial scuffle with Sungjong when he refused to enter the palanquin sent for him and chose to ride the horse along with me, everything went by smoothly enough. The trip was for two whole days and I was worried that Sungjong would be the one to suffer the most since it was his first time riding a horse. But he surprisingly bore it well and on the second day, as we entered the large red gates of the capital, I saw him soak in the different sights and sounds excitedly as the procession moved through the city.

The capital was nostalgic even for me as the tall spires of the houses of the nobles and the temples reached the skies and the bright colourful capers glittered in the morning sun, rustling in the cold east wind. The loud screams of the hawkers peddling their wares and the busy streets bustled with people even as the guards led the way through the royal city amidst the sound of bugles. Women looked down from wooden balconies and the children swung their tambourines as they scrambled after the palanquin to catch a glimpse of the rumoured white hart. The huge stone gates to the palace were thrown open and as we entered the gates, guarded by the huge stone lion gargoyles on either side, the huge bell was rung to expel any evil spirits which we might have attracted throughout the journey. I almost felt like the prodigal son returning after squandering money abroad and there was a wild desire which almost made me want to turn back and flee. I felt myself unable to breathe and if I had not the weight of Sungjong pressing into my arms, I would have turned around and fled the scene. I was scared of facing all of them on whom I had turned by back five years ago. Sungjong gurgled happily into my arms and I wondered if he was enjoying all of this.

Soon the horses came to a stop and a guard rushed out to help Sungjong down. Somehow, Sungjong calmly descended without making a fuss. It relieved me while also making my heart give a painful lurch. He looked so beautiful in his bright red del detailed in turquoise and his black leather boots. His hair was braided carefully and he looked like the true white hart, the fabled son of the moon borne by the white doe.

As we were led down the multiple corridors paved with stone, I felt the earlier nervousness return. It seemed as if my body propelled itself forward with my mind an utter blank. Only the small weight of Sungjong’s hand kept me grounded. As we entered the royal hall, I felt his small frame, push closer to me and I gave his hand a warm squeeze to reassure him. The crowds all parted and soon the throne came to view, with the Holy Emperor. At one point, I was truly in awe with him, scared to utter a word despite him being quite kind with me. As he saw me, his face broke out in a soft smile and somehow, I wondered what about him had scared me so in the past years. There was utter silence in the room and I feared moving my eyes, lest I see someone I did not want to.

“I heard that you brought the royal family a present Sungyeol?”

I bowed my head deeply, “I present to you the white hart sir.” I extracted my arm out of Sungjong’s unwilling hands and gave him a gentle push forward. His lips trembled slightly as he imitated my bow sloppily. I was surprised by his good manners. Somehow, I had expected him to make a scene. As he lifted his head, I heard audible gasps. It was expected. Sungjong was really beautiful and the people of the capital understood beauty the most.

It was then that I saw him in the shadows, dressed in a black del with a white sash, almost one with the darkness. As he saw me, his lips curled up in disgust or anger, and his eyes glittered but before I could muse on it further, the Emperor spoke, “He is the perfect consort for my heir Myungsoo. A true beauty among white harts.”

“Sungyeol.” He turned to me, “Since you have brought along the white hart, I also entrust his training to you Sungyeol. Who better than the son of the Royal tutor to polish a normal white hart into a diamond of the truest quality.”

I almost started at the sudden responsibility. Sungjong stood as if in a daze, swaying slightly. Everything was taking place so quickly. I had no option but to bow again as a sign of my acknowledgement of the emperor’s graciousness. Just as we were turning to exit the great hall, the Emperor boomed out again,

“Will you meet Myungsoo in his room Sungyeol? You were such good friends I remember…”

My blood cooled as Sungjong looked at me with undisguised panic in his eyes. Even he knew something was wrong. I looked towards the throne, to see Myungsoo out in the light now, his pale skin in contrast to his shiny black hair, as handsome as ever. I could feel my legs buckle ever so slightly as memories of his lips over my heated skin came rushing back. It was as if he knew the effect he had, on me, Myungsoo gave an ever so slight victorious grin. Somehow, I understood what the dread in me was all along: it was the dread of meeting Myungsoo again.    

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who kudoed. Really means a lot. :)  
> *Nergui: No name


	5. Chapter 5

_"You are the Prince."_

_"And you are my princess? " His  voice was soft as his eyes stared back, waiting for an answer._

_"Yes."_

I entered the dark room with a deep sense of dread. Sungjong had again put up a little scuffle at being separated from me screaming ‘Yeol’ at the top of his voice, until I assured him that I could come back. As a promise, I gave him one of my necklaces to assure him. But the dark room, made me want to turn and flee the scene forever.

I felt his presence even before I saw him.

“Sungyeol…” his husky voice carried across the room from the cushioned bed on which he was sitting. I took a deep breath as Myungsoo calmly rolled my name on his tongue before letting it out.

“Myungsoo…” I gave a curt nod to acknowledge him. I was determined to keep this as short as possible.

Myungsoo swung his legs like a little child as he kept sitting on the bed, “How are you?” he smiled, making sure I saw his dimple. I shook my head.

“What do you want Myungsoo? I do not have time for this.”

He cocked his head, “You came back. I hope you will finally fulfil your promise to me now.” He jumped off the bed.

“I never promised anything Myungsoo…”

He narrowed his eyes, “How dare you lie to the prince of the land? Are you saying that _I_ am lying?”

I sighed as Myungsoo’s face lost all the warmth it had held till now. This was exactly what happened every time I talked or tried to talk to Myungsoo. If it never went his way or I opposed his wishes, Myungsoo would lose all his cool. I bit my lip as I stood there among the heavily brocaded room, with the strong scent of incense. I gave a bitter smile…

“We should not be doing this now that your consort is here…”

“As if I give a damn about him…” Myungsoo growled. “You promised…”

Something in me snapped. Maybe it was because of the long troubles of travelling the entire two days or the suppressed desires in the room which made me feel suffocated. “I NEVER PROMISED ANYTHING. IT IS SOMETHING THAT YOU HAVE MADE UP IN YOUR FANTASIES…”

I felt myself hit the wall with a force which knocked the air out of me. As I gasped for air, I saw Myungsoo towering over me, his arms pinning me to the wall. I felt my head give a slight spin.

“Do not lie. You promised. You promised me your life when we were kids playing in front of the temple of Ba’ahat. You promised me yourself the minute you laid open your legs for me in this very room. When you opened your legs to me again in the library. You promised me forever, only to take off like a scared rabbit when discussions were on about the royal consort. You left my side when I needed you the most. And now you arrive, in all your glory, with my ‘consort’, all smiles and happiness, showing off a puny little child in the guise of a white hart…”

“He is a white hart…” I managed to wheeze out as I struggled against Myungsoo, “Let me go, Myungsoo…”

“Not until you give me an answer…Was it all lies?”

I paled, “What?”

“Was it all lies? Those promises we made of us being partners, mates forever…?”

Myungsoo’s hot breath mingled with my own as we both stood there. His dark brown eyes, almost like pools, drew me in and surrounded me, like they had done five years ago. His unique smell of musk surrounded me and downed me in a daze of passion and the next thing I knew was Myungsoo’s lips sucking on my own desperately, even as my hands wandered all over his body. How I missed him. How I wanted him. It was like a thirst and hunger which could not be sated, not five years ago and not now. Amidst grunts and soft moans, we kissed each other, and touched each other desperately, even as my senses flew out of the window…

The sound of an urn being knocked off from its stand with a resounding crash, broke us off each other. As I involuntarily slid down the wall, still gasping for the sweet air, I watched as Myungsoo looked at me, dark eyes glassed over with want, his lips wet from our saliva, panting heavily. He moved forward towards me, and I quickly scrambled up against the wall, eager to get away from him. He stopped in his tracks, “Why…”

I felt my heart thudding against my ribs, the silence becoming unbearable. At one point of time, desire-crazed Myungsoo would have driven me mad with want, eager to take him in and lose myself in him, but now it only scared me; scared me of the greater consequences and punishments that waited for us if we were discovered. And now, there was a greater price, with Sungjong in the mix. I could not betray him. The thought of his innocent blue eyes and helpless countenance came back to me. If not for Myungsoo, then for Sungjong. I pulled myself up and looked at Myungsoo.

“We were not supposed to do this ever. It was a mistake…”

“Us mating was never a mistake Sungyeol.”

I shook my head, “It was a mistake…”

Myungsoo looked at me without emotion and then a cruel glint came into his eyes, “I saw how he was clinging to you, that brat of a kid. That innocence is all an act. Soon he will come to know the ways of the world. Do you think that brat you are fighting so hard to protect will still be the same?”

“He is a child and your future consort…”

“We will see about that… Myungsoo glared at me, “You are mine Sungyeol. You will do well to remember that. I will not let anyone come between us, be it a puny brat or the gods themselves.”

We stood there in silence, letting the words settle, before Myungsoo turned and stormed out of the room. I clutched at my head, in a desperate attempt to ward off an incoming headache, as I looked out of the latticed windows. The sky was as blue as ever, completely devoid of clouds while the wind smelled of wet fir, from the forests beyond, and yet it all meant nothing to me, as I longed to be back to my earthen house at the end of the world, where the women sang of epics and the men danced the night away.

…

“Yeol….” Sungjong gurgled like a baby as he bounded across the courtyard to me. He rushed into my extended arms, his del askew and hair all strewn and matted. I grinned at his appearance as five royal servant girls came rushing over. Sungjong gave a menacing growl at them, at which the girls scattered and stood at a safe distance. I gave a laugh.

“Master Sungyeol, we tried to make him presentable but he just will not let us. He almost bit Salaana and pulled Aslantair’s hair. We do not know what to do…”

Sungjong cuddled up to me as he gave a leisurely yawn. I understood he was tired from the long journey, which contributed to his bad mood. I kissed the top of his head to which Sungjong gave a quick giggle.

“Why don’t you girls prepare a bedroom? The white hart is tired and wants to rest.”

The girls were probably surprised at how calm Sungjong was with me as they stared at the bundle in my arms and it took them some time to figure out my orders. It was amusing to see them all start together and rush off tittering to fulfil my orders. Sungjong was breathing deeply in my arms, and I too felt drained after the long journey and the presentation, followed by the showdown with Myungsoo. Frankly I too could do with a deep sleep. I smiled bitterly. Not a day had passed since I had set foot in the palace and my troubles had already started.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus does Myungsoo enter with a bang. What will happen now to the fragile relationship of Sungyeol and Sungjong? And what had happened between Sungyeol and Myungsoo? Do stay tuned... :)


End file.
